The field of the present invention is concerned with toys such as dolls which have electronic speech synthesizer which will produce a phrase or sentence in a first language and, after a selected delay, the speech synthesizer will produce a useful translation of the phrase of sentence of the first language into a second language such as English. This toy could likewise be used to teach vocabulary words. Three or more languages may be programmed into this doll or toy. The present invention will allow a playful way of reinforcing language study.
The present invention is concerned with several fields. It is concerned with toy forms such as a doll, stuffed animal or robot. The figure may be covered in appropriate material to convey the theme of the toy. It is concerned with reinforcing the teaching of languages or it may teach certain sounds such as those of animals, machines, or toy robots. The means of providing speech for these toys is electronic voice synthesizers and an electronic storage of the phrases for a first language and the smooth translation of the phrases of the first language into a second, third, or more languages.
When the on switch is activated said voice synthesizer will produce a random phrase from a selected group or phrases or sentences in a first language. After a programmed delay, a useful translation of said produced random phrase or sentences of said first language will be synthesized in a second language.
It is to be noted that the mechanism which produces the programed delay between the first sentence or phrase and the translation of the first phrase may be specified by either a simple time period or a stimulus such as pushing a part on the doll, or movement of the toy, or sound or light.
A further teaching of the present invention is that if the toy is idle for period of time, the toy will automatically turn itself off to save battery power
The present invention teaches that the dress or physical aspects of the doll or toy will reflect the culture or theme of the first language that is in the speech synthesizer cycle.
In addition, the individual units of the present invention may be merchandised in a kit to reflect a social situation. That is two or more dolls may be dressed with accessories so that they my imitate those whom would be acting as if in a social situation such as attending an international ball.
There are a number of doll and toys that speak after an interaction with the child. U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,627, Ekstein, teaches a toy that gives a verbal response to a stimulus from a child. U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,653 McKeffery describes s doll that responds with random phrase to spoken words or touch. U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,363 teaches a doll that responds to the heat of the child as the child approaches that doll. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,024,571, 5,946,658, and 5,842,146 teach that toys can be used to respond to the actions of the child and can be used to teach foreign languages. U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,797 teaches a doll that responds to mechanical stimulation through sensors located on various parts of the body.
The object of the present invention is a toy that can entertain and teach foreign language phrases or produce a kind of sound that requires interpretation. This process of the present invention has a speech synthesizers which will create one of a number of phrases followed by the translation of the phrases or in a second language. This process is provided either by squeezing a switch on the toy, by time delay, by other external stimulation, or by electronic means as described in the detailed description of the invention.